With the advancement of technology, the use and popularity of electronic devices, such as smart phones, has increased considerably. Human-computer interactions have even progressed to the point where humans can control these devices, and provide input to these devices, by speaking. Devices are designed to be marketed to the general public and typically include generic user interfaces and operating instructions that appeal to the general masses of users.